The Pain of Denial
by Adair Akira
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village of the HIdden leaf, but no one knows why? Can it be that he feels the same love that Naruto has secretly harbored for years?


**This is the first chapter. Hope you like it! There will be a lot of sex coming up in the next chapters.**

"I am not going to fight you, Naruto," the way that Sasuke pronounced the first part of his name sent a frightening shiver up his spine. Naruto's hands were raised and he had been perfectly ready to attack Sasuke if need be. Of course, the agonizing feeling that Naruto might not be able to help his ex-best friend was present, but he didn't want to have to actually act on it.

"W-What did you say?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Sasuke was looking at the ground, his dark hair concealing half of his face. "I said, Naruto, that you don't have to fight me. I'm prepared to go back to the Hokage and plead for fogiveness."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Standing stupidly, with his hands at his sides and his body shaking slightly for the raised cold, he stared at the beautiful boy. He'd always known that his feelings for Sasuke were more than that of a friend. Of course his feelings were unnatural, and difficult to hide. Even Sakura, who also loved Sasuke almost saw through Naruto's ruse. Finding Sasuke as a promise to Sakura…was anything but the truth. His ninja way was to never go back on his word. But what about his heart?

He knew the sullen Sasuke would not feel the same. Even though they were both sixteen and no longer children, he knew that time wouldn't change anything.

"You got your revenge and now you want to come back?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. "Yes, I…I had time to figure out what it is I really wanted."

As deeply as Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke what it was that the Uchicha wanted, he didn't dare.

Naruto didn't want to say it, but he knew that as much as he thought of the current Hokage as a "granny", he still had to obey her wishes. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Sasuke's hands balled into fists and Naruto thought that he might have to fight after all. The dread that it brought him was almost enough to kill him. He held his breath and watched the beautiful Sasuke release the stress in his fists and look up in quiet resolve.

"Well…what would you like me to do then?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he found that his mouth was rather dry at the question. In truth, what was it that he didn't want Sasuke to do?

"Something that you would never do. Something that would show your humility that would make me believe your resolve to beg for forgiveness."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before reaching up to undo the sash holding up his flimsy shirt. He stripped it from his body, exposing his pale sculpted chest. "Something like this is what you had in mind?" He asked, sensually, reaching lower to remove his pants.

Naruto's breath was coming too fast and he felt an uncomfortable throbbing in his lower body that he wanted to cease. He knew it was only going to get worst.

"I'm ready to do what you ask of me," Sasuke said, allowing the last piece of fabric covering his body fall to the ground. There was nothing but trees and the darkness that illuminated Sasuke's naked body in contrast.

Naruto swallowed hard before opening his mouth. The words escaped his lips before he even thought them through. "Touch yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and lowered himself to the ground so he had to look up through long eyelashes in order to continue to see Naruto. "Like this…?"

Naruto could only helplessly nod as Sasuke ever so slowly moved his pale hand to his throbbing member. It was large, almost eleven inches, which Naruto had expected. Sasuke began to pump on his already swollen head, stopping at the top and rubbing twice more before guiding his hand back down to the base. He bit down on his lip, harder, drawing a single drop of crimson blood. His breath was rugged, he panted and moaned. Sasuke's moan was him begging, was him pleading for Naruto to grant his release.

Naruto couldn't even move. He stood still, shocked into a pulsing beat of Sasuke's moans, of Sasuke's hand, of Sasuke's movements as he cut through the air while keeping a firm grip on his cock.

"Cum," it was one word, but that word allowed Sasuke to bend forward so far his nose almost touched the ground. Naruto suddenly felt the his own member throbbing as it painfully pushed against the fabric of his pants. He couldn't let Sasuke in on what he was thinking. Not even as the white sticky cum dripped out of the tip of Sasuke's penis and Sasuke's dreamy look began to vanish as his release was complete. Naruto was unable to tell Sasuke how dearly he desired him. So he let his ex-best friend stay here, trapped in his humility a little bit longer.

"We have to go see granny Tsunade," Naruto said at once. As he watched Sasuke redress, it was almost too much for him to take. As soon as they got to the current Hokage's, Naruto would have to hurriedly find a place where he could relieve himself.

**Please Review**


End file.
